Summer Lovin'
by Dizzo
Summary: Baby has a summer romance with Fantasticar. Baby's POV.


SUMMER LOVIN'

Written for the SpnBigPretzel Fun in the Sun challenge over on Livejournal.

The prompt was: Baby has a summer romance with Fantasticar.

Baby's POV.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own her, Dean would kill me.

xxxxx

"I just can't take my headlamps off of him. I mean, the curves of those fenders; the cut of his side panels and, oh … the way his silver paintwork glistens. And then he winked his hi-beams at me. Me! "

I'm giddy like I've just rolled off the assembly line; I tell you, if this dude doesn't get a girl's brake fluid boiling, then nothing will.

Be still my beating pistons.

Of course, Sammy thought Dean was mad when he got those tickets to San Diego Comic Con. I don't quite know HOW Dean managed to get tickets to San Diego Comic Con, but what the hell; if anyone's earned a nice summer treat, those boys have. We could never have guessed that this event would have turned out to be as much of a treat for me as it was for them.

When Dean drove me into the parking lot, that's when I saw him.

Fantasticar.

And fantastic is the word.

He's parked on display outside the venue entrance. Standing there on his branded plinth, all gleaming and huge and gorgeous, and when my boy parked me right opposite him, I really and truly thought my radiator might explode.

Oh my, I need to suck in my undercarriage – are my rust spots showing?

Must look my best. I make sure my doors don't creak when my boys open them. Dean's still looking back at me and scratching his head when they walk into the venue.

xxxxx

I'm in love.

He's so charming, so wonderful; so big and powerful; twenty thousand horsepower of gleaming, turbo-powered gorgeousness.

Have you seen those axles? Asdfgjgjttjskxkfnlkflnfssddjskj!

That radiator grille; it's positively indecent; and those tyres … dear lord, I can't even …

I know it's Summer, but it can't be THAT hot.

xxxxx

It's just not possible. He's delightful and witty as well as gorgeous. He called me beautiful, elegant - a classic. I'm surrounded by giggling sedans and posturing SUV's and he doesn't even spare them a glance; he's only got headlamps for me. I'm kind of dying just a little bit right now – in the best way possible, of course.

Or at least I was until I saw two figures walking toward me.

It's Sam carrying a plastic bag stuffed with merchandise and Dean wearing a 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey' T shirt. And for the first time in my life, I'm not pleased to see them.

No, you can't come back yet. There must be more for you to see in there.

No, go away; I won't leave. Sorry Dean, you can turn the key as much as you like, I'm not starting. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving him. Not yet.

Dean's sitting in my drivers' seat looking perplexed as my engine grinds and splutters. I know he's worried, and I've never, ever, in my entire life, defied Dean, but just this once, I don't want to leave.

No please, not yet …

Dean seems to have given up trying to start my engine, he's stepping out and … oh God, he's lifting my hood! NO! I can't go showing all my working parts in front of my Mr Fantastic. Oh, how embarrassing!

Without thinking, I slam my hood shut, and narrowly miss chopping Dean's fingers off in the process. Oh no, this is so wrong; I'm so sorry Dean honey, but please. Dean, you know me better than anyone in the world, please understand …

xxxxx

It takes a couple of minutes, but I see the moment the penny drops. Dean knows me far too well. He turns to stare at Fantasticar and then at me. Then he crouches down in front of me, giving a knowing smile.

"You know he's not good enough for you, right?"

I knew there was a reason why I love Dean more than life itself.

Patting my fender, he stands and turns to Sam.

"C'mon Sam, let's go and eat. We can walk to that diner downtown."

I watch as Sam gives that hesitant shrug that he always gives when he agrees with Dean but he's not quite sure why, and smile inwardly as he tosses his bag onto my back seat and closes my passenger door.

"You know, Sammy, I feel like taking in a movie too," Dean added; "there's some crappy thing about zombies on at that movie theatre we passed on the way here."

Of course, he gets the patented Sam eye roll, but it's not a refusal.

Turning to walk out of the parking lot, Dean hesitates. I see him gesture to Sam to wait and watch as he jogs across the parking lot toward Fantasticar.

He leans over Fantasicar's massive hood.

"You take good care of her," he growls quietly, but loud enough for me to hear; "otherwise I'll snap your wing mirrors off and shove them up your tailpipe!"

He turns away without a second glance and winks at me.

"See ya later Baby," he smiles; "much later."

Bye bye Dean, I love you.

Don't rush back!

xxxxx

end

 _A/N: For those of you who didn't know (like me), Fantasticar is the vehicle that the Fantastic Four drive around in!_


End file.
